


open mouth

by clairvoie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU maybe, Life on the Road, M/M, Murder Husbands, Poetry, Violence, more of a feeling, probably just mildly inspired by hannibal and will, unhealthy relationships by most societal standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoie/pseuds/clairvoie
Summary: My old man is a thief, and I'm gonna stay and pray with him till the end.





	open mouth

those were some of the happiest days of our lives,

hair long enough to tie back, a pretty boy riding shotgun with the windows down.

a broken boy with a body made of marble. 

bright blue and brown, tight curls and broken eye glass.

 

the truck rumbles down the freeway like it's on train tracks.

 

your hand above my knee, holding me down as my hands graze the outside wind.

your hand, lagging on my neck.

my hands leaving marks on your back, red, shrill.

 

a peach pit in my mouth, my feet on the dash garnering a smack. 

chapstick in my backpocket and my lips, split open from that man back in Tennessee,

the one in the back seat,

the body under the water,

staring back up at us like it wants answers. like we could give him any.

funny man. 

 

a laugh in the sweltering heat of an American city, 

an accent thick in the throat. 

 

blood stains motel sheets, the open window carrying in a green tune to sing sticky bodies to sleep. 

 

I clutch the skin above your elbow,

beckon you back to the roadside where we can catch moths

or push our bodies out into traffic, whichever thrills us the most today. 

 

 

looking at you, asleep, putting my hand on your neck

hot skin,

yellow and purple and bruised from thighs

blood chasing, blood pumping, blood straining against the edge. 

how fragile we both are, love.

 

I’m ready to drown you in the bath tub and leave you to swim, 

 

ready to cut that neck, cut you wide on the open road

 

and I think you would ask for it, I really do.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my poetry seems to be inspired by Richard Siken. So, props to him for creating wonders. Go read his poetry. Please.


End file.
